leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Kelly
Summary Story Shawn Kelly was just an average guy when his story began. While walking home from the store one night, a man offered him a chance to take part in an experiment for some extra cash, which he needed. However what he didn't know was that the man was from a cult with some wacky beliefs. One being that the members could give themselves divine powers by sharing their body with another entity through the means of science. Shawn was bound to a table but right before they injected him with the needed chemicals, he heard a speech by the cult leader Dico Bravo in the distance explaining what they were trying to do with him. He then got injected with the chemicals and blacked out. He later woke up in an alley, with nothing wrong with him, so he walked home. Right before going to bed, he walked into the bathroom. He was about to brush his teeth, when suddenly his reflection started talking to him. Throughout the night, Shawn discovered that he now shared his body with 4 different personalities, a the strong man Dunbar, the fire user Valt, the psychic N, and the fear inducing Crow Realizing that the experiment was a success, he would now have to start tracking Dico Bravo down, in hopes of having sole control of his body, just like the other personalities wanted for themselves. Now he must fight for control within his own head while trying to find the guy that did this to him. Personality Shawn: Shawn is usually a calm laid back guy that keeps to himself. Dunbar: Dunbar is prideful and egotistical, always boasting about how he is the strongest, he can get cocky against a seemingly weak opponent. Valt: Valt is hot tempered, he is quick to anger and will often act on his anger if an opponent doesn't outclass him. N: N is always calm and thinks things through, he can often come up with strategies on the fly. Crow: Crow is psychotic and will often torment his opponent. He often thinks of what will instill the most fear into his foes, not for strategy, but for sadistic pleasure. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''| 7-B''' Name: Shawn Kelly Origin: OC (Cult Of Personality) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Mental Block: They use their collective consciousness to create an immunity to mind altering effects. Dunbar's Super Strength N's Telepathy N's Telekinesis Valt's Fire Manipulation Crow's Healing Factor Crow's Fear Empowerment: Crow gains more strength, speed, and durability the more fear he inspires in his opponent. Attack Potency: Multi City Block level '''(Dunbar can break large segments of a city) | '''City level (In True Self Form, was able to match Dico Bravo, who threatened to destroy the City.) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Most personalities are able to move and react at mach 20.) | '''High Hypersonic+ (True Self Form increases speed 5x.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted the Bravo mansion as Dunbar.) | Likely Higher '(As True Self.) 'Striking Strength: Class TJ (Dunbar can break segments of the city with punches.) | Class PJ '(In True Self Form.) 'Durability: Most Likely Multi City Block level | City level '(Took hits from Dico Bravo in True Self Form.) 'Stamina: Hours (Fought for an entire night.) Range: Long Range '(In the form of N's and Vault's abilities) '''Standard Equipment: '''None. 'Intelligence: Average (As Shawn) | Genius '(As N) | '''Below Average '(As Dunbar) | 'Average '(As Valt) | '''Gifted (As Crow) Weaknesses: When not in True Self Form, Shawn has no powers himself. Valt's rage. Dunbar's cockiness. Can have inner turmoil if the personalities can't agree. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Switch: The personalities work in tandem switching from one to another. You could be being shot by Valt's fireballs at one moment, and the next being pounded into the ground by Dunbar. N's Levitation: N can use his telekinesis to fly. Valt's Flame Pillars: Valt can summon a pillar of flames out of the ground, as well as just shoot fireballs. Valt's Flame Jet: Valt uses his flames to propel himself forward for greater speed and strength. N's Erase: If N can prolong a fight for 5 minutes, he can make his opponent forget one thing, however he must be in control the entire time. Crow's Intimidation: Although he shares the same body, Crow makes it look naturally more intimidating. True Self Form: The personalities can willingly give control to Shawn, this increases all of his stats and allows him to use their powers. Feats * Made a man forget how to walk as N. * Jumped up and knocked a plane out of the air as Dunbar. * Caught a meteor with telekinesis as N * Melted solid steel and rock as Valt. * Lifted the Bravo mansion as Dunbar. * Made Dico Bravo forget how to regenerate as True Self Shawn. * Defeated Dico Bravo as True Self Shawn. Other Notable Victories: Alex Mercer (Prototype) Mercer's profile Notable Losses: Dwindaly Xavi (Emotional Rollarcoaster) Dwindaly's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Sociopath